<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Gentle Iwa-Chan! by StrawberryRiceCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560090">Be Gentle Iwa-Chan!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake'>StrawberryRiceCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically all of Aoba Johsai, Comedy, M/M, One Shot, at least an attempt at it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Woah! Iwaizumi-san! What happened to your back?” Kindaichi shouts in concern. </p><p>Everyone whips their heads to look at Iwaizumi’s bare back. Dark red scratch marks, varying in length and position, run up and down his skin - some are even scabbed over. They look fresh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Gentle Iwa-Chan!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Aoba Johsai club room was bustling with the players, talking about their day at school and what they want to do for the weekend. They just finished their evening practice and it was more grueling than usual due to the absence of a player. Oikawa had to sit out for some of practice. He told the coach his knee hurt, and even though he was trying to hide it, the team saw him limping a bit. </p><p>“Did you do the homework for history yet?” Kindaichi asks Kunimi as they change.</p><p>“Nope.” The shorter boy says, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>“Dammit! I was gonna ask you if you could share it with me. When do you think you’ll have it done?” Kindaichi asks hopefully.</p><p>“Dunno.” Kunimi shrugs, turning his attention to his locker.</p><p>“Dammit!” Kindaichi holds his head in dispair.</p><p>The club room door opens and three 3rd years walk in. They chat as they stroll to their lockers, taking their time to get there.</p><p>“How’s your knee doing?” Matsukawa asks the captain as he opens his locker. The door makes a squeaking noise as it swings open.</p><p>“My knee?” Oikawa says puzzled for a second, taking his shoes off first. </p><p>“Yeah, you know, the reason why you sat out for most of practice?” Hanamaki raises his eyebrow, changing into his shirt. “You never sit out of practice, even when you first injured it, so it must’ve really hurt today if you asked the coach to sit out.”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah! My knee! It’s... it’s a little better now!” Oikawa gives the boys a smile before changing the topic.</p><p>The players were all starting to change as they have different conversations. Oikawa is laughing at a joke Hanamaki made while Yahaba and Watari talk about a new video game that came out.</p><p>Iwaizumi opens the club room door and silently walks to his locker. He tunes out all of the surrounding conversations as he opens it to get out his clothes. The ace looks absolutely wrecked from practice; he’s sweaty and gross and tired and just wants to go home as fast as possible. He reaches his arm behind his head and grabs the back of his shirt to pull it off of him. He starts to fold it before he places it into his locker.</p><p>“Woah! Iwaizumi-san! What happened to your back?” Kindaichi shouts in concern. </p><p>Everyone whips their heads to look at Iwaizumi’s bare back. Dark red scratch marks, varying in length and position, run up and down his skin - some are even scabbed over. They look fresh.</p><p>Iwaizumi quickly turns around to hide his back against the lockers. The locker room silent, some people blush while others’ turn pale. </p><p>“Uhm...” Iwaizumi stalls, trying to think of an excuse.</p><p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa snicker.</p><p>“You really did a number on him, Oikawa!” Matsukawa teases. The captain’s face, which was already somewhat red due to Kindaichi’s question, turns completely scarlet. </p><p>“How hard did you go for the scratch marks to be that deep?” Hanamaki smirks. </p><p>“Shut up! It’s nothing, guys. Really.” Iwaizumi tries to casually shrug it off.</p><p>“Oooh, wait!” Matsukawa shouts as if something just clicked in his head. “Is that why Oikawa was limping all day today? Jesus, Iwaizumi! You need to be gentler to our captain!” The tall boy laughs. The team in total shock and now it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to flush scarlet. His heart is pounding in his chest and he’s completely embarrassed. He knows the team needs Oikawa, and he regrets being so forceful to the point where the captain needed to sit out of practice because of it.</p><p>“I’m... sorry.” He says bashfully.</p><p>The room is silent for a few seconds, staring wide eyed at Iwaizumi, before it breaks out into laughter. Hanamaki is hunched over, practically crying while Matsukawa is leaning against the lockers to keep himself upright. Some of the boys fall onto the floor in laughter while others clutch on to each other. </p><p>“‘I’m sorry’ he says!”</p><p>“Can you believe-“</p><p>Laughter interrupts the boy’s sentences. They can barely get a word out without wailing. </p><p>The only two not laughing are Iwaizumi and Oikawa, both completely embarrassed. </p><p>“Shut up, will ya!” Iwaizumi yells. He pulls his shirt over his head before turning away from the team to change into his pants.</p><p>“I don’t really see what’s so funny here!” Oikawa states with his arms crossed and his lip pouting. The team’s laughter is dying down but is still abundant.</p><p>“You shut up too, Shitty-kawa!” Iwaizumi smacks the caption over the head.</p><p>“Ow! What did I do?!” Oikawa yells.</p><p>“You - you scratch too hard!” </p><p>“Well you fuck too hard!”</p><p>The club room howls in laughter again. Iwaizumi slams his locker but the sound is drowned out by the boys.</p><p>“If anyone speaks about this again, I will kill you!” Iwaizumi yells angrily to the crowd, pointing at them. No one is paying him any mind. With a frustrated grunt, the ace stomps out of the club room, slamming that door as well.</p><p>“Iwa-chan wait for me!” Oikawa yells, quickly slinging his bag over his body and limping to the door.</p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself!” Hanamaki shouts in between laughs. Oikawa shoots him a look before wobbling out. </p><p>The laughter is muffled as the captain shuts the door but it’s still pretty loud. He rolls his eyes before looking down the hall to see Iwaizumi angrily stomping away.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa calls, hurriedly limping towards the ace. Iwaizumi turns around and sees his partner struggling to catch up with him.</p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself, dumbass!” He says angrily. His words are the same as Hanamaki’s but Iwaizumi is genuinely concerned for Oikawa’s body. “Let me carry you.” </p><p>“Oooh! Will you carry me bridal style?” The captain smiles sweetly.</p><p>“I was just thinking about carrying you on my back.” </p><p>“Aw that’s no fun! Bridal style is way more romantic!” Oikawa whines.</p><p>“Would you rather be thrown over my shoulder then?” Iwaizumi threatens. The captain flinches before smiling nervously.</p><p>“A piggy back ride it is!” </p><p>The ace squats down and Oikawa excitedly climbs onto his back. Iwaizumi lets out a huff as he stands up and repositions the taller boy to fit more comfortably on his back. </p><p>Iwaizumi effortless carries the taller boy down the hallway, down the steps, and into the street.</p><p>The captain smiles as he rests his head on the ace’s shoulders, leaning into his hair. It’s softer than it looks, so he nuzzles against it, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Iwaizumi isn’t usually the type to be this kind, so the taller boy is taking it all in. He places his hand on the brute’s surprisingly smooth cheek and caresses it.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, Trashy-kawa?” The ace asks in more of a curious tone than an angry one.</p><p>“I’m enjoying this luxury. This is one in a life time experience. I have to make the most of it.” Oikawa says softly into Iwaizumi’s ear. He can feel him shudder from underneath him.</p><p>“Are you trying to start something?!”</p><p>Oikawa giggles before leaning closer to his ear.</p><p>“Possibly.” </p><p>The ace shudders again. With an angry huff, he leans his head forward before slamming it back into Oikawa’s, head-butting him.</p><p>“OW!” </p><p>“You’re hurt, dumbass! We need you at practice!”</p><p>“Okay but did you need to head-butt me, Iwa-chan?! I was enjoying you being all lovey-dovey with me for once!” </p><p>“Who’s being lovey-dovey?! I’ll put you down right now and you can limp all the way home!” The ace threatens.</p><p>“No no! I’m sorry! Thank you, Iwa-chan!” </p><p>The two fall back into a comfortable silence. Streetlights lead the boys down the sidewalk but the moon light is bright enough to see in the dark. Iwaizumi adjusts the captain’s position on his back from time to time, huffing every time he does so. It’s becoming increasingly more difficult to carry Oikawa as time goes by. The taller boy pays no mind to it though and grins to himself as he runs his hands through the ace’s hair. He’s happy with just this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully there’s no grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>